Ολοκλήρωση \Τελεστής
Ολοκλήρωμα Integral [[image:Integrals-01-goog.png|thumb|300px| Το ολοκλήρωμα της συνάρτησης f''(''x) από το a'' στο ''b είναι το εμβαδό της επιφάνειας (κυανό) άνωθεν του άξονα x'' και κάτωθεν της καμπύλης ''y = f''(''x) μείον το εμβαδό της επιφάνειας (κίτρινο) κάτωθεν του άξονα x'' και άνωθεν της καμπύλης αυτής, για ''x στο διάστημα [a'',''b] ]] thumb|300px| [[Ολοκληρωτικός Λογισμός ---- Ορισμένο Ολοκλήρωμα Αόριστο Ολοκλήρωμα ---- Διαφορικός Λογισμός ---- Παράγωγος Διαφορικό ]] thumb|300px| Το [[Ολοκλήρωμα \Τελεστής|Ολοκλήρωμα ως Τελεστής Γεωμετροποίησης ]] thumb|300px| [[Διαφορικός Λογισμός Ολοκληρωτικός Λογισμός ]] - Ένας θεμελιώδης μαθηματικός τελεστής. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Ολοκλήρωμα" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "κλήρος". Εισαγωγή Το αόριστο ολοκλήρωμα είναι απλά το αντίστροφο της παραγώγου. Έτσι εάν π.χ. η F(t) είναι η παράγωγος της f(t) (δηλαδή F = df / dt) τότε η f(t) είναι το αόριστο ολοκλήρωμα της F(t). Το ολοκλήρωμα μίας συνεχούς, πραγματικής και θετικά ορισμένης συνάρτησης f'' μίας πραγματικής μεταβλητής ''x μεταξύ δύο σημείων a'' και ''b αναπαριστά το εμβαδό μεταξύ των γραμμών x'' = ''a, x'' = ''b, του x''-άξονα, και της καμπύλης της ορισμένης από το γράφημα της ''f. Πλέον φορμαλιστικά εάν: S= \{(x,y) \in \mathbb{R}^2:a \leq x \leq b ,0 \leq y \leq f(x)\}, τότε το ολοκλήρωμα της f'' μεταξύ των ''a και b'' είναι το μέτρο (measure) της ''S. : \int_a^b f(x)\,dx Ιστορία Η έννοια του ολοκληρώματος υπάρχει ήδη στον Αρχιμήδη με τη μέτρηση του εμβαδού του κύκλου, Οι εργασίες του Newton και του Leibniz διευρύνουν την κατανόησή του. Ο σύγχρονος φορμαλισμός του συντελείται με τις εργασίες του Darboux, του Riemann και του Lebesgue. Ανάλυση Η ολοκλήρωση είναι στοιχειώδης έννοια των προχωρημένων μαθηματικών, ειδικά στα πεδία του απειροστικού λογισμού και της μαθηματικής ανάλυσης. Έστω μια συνάρτηση f με ανεξάρτητη μεταβλητή την x. Έστω υποσύνολο D του πεδίου ορισμού της συνάρτησης. Έστω (μεταβλητή) διαμέριση P, n στοιχείων, του συνόλου D, με λεπτότητα ||P||. Με απλά λόγια διαμέριση λέγεται οποιοσδήποτε τρόπος κομματιάζει το D σε n κομμάτια, ενώ η λεπτότητα δείχνει πόσο μεγάλο είναι το μεγαλύτερο κομμάτι της διαμέρισης. Ένα κομμάτι της διαμέρισης συμβολίζεται με δx. Σε κάθε στοιχείο δxi της διαμέρισης (δηλαδή σε κάθε κομμάτι) επιλέγεται ένα σημείο xi και υπολογίζεται η f(xi). Έστω το άθροισμα: : \sum_{i=1}^{n} f(x_i)\delta x_i Τότε ως ορισμένο ολοκλήρωμα της f στο D ορίζεται το όριο (αν υπάρχει): : \lim_{||P||\to 0}\sum_{i=1}^{n} (f(x_i)\delta x_i) Το ορισμένο ολοκλήρωμα συμβολίζεται με \int_{P} f(x) dx , δηλαδή ισχύει: : \int_{P} f(x) dx\equiv\lim_{||P||\to 0}\sum_{i=1}^{n} (f(x_i)\delta x_i) Σημειώνεται ότι ισχύει: \lim_{||P||\to 0} n =0 Στην περίπτωση που το D είναι διάστημα με άκρα τα a,b (b μεγαλύτερο ή ίσο του a) το ολοκλήρωμα συμβολίζεται με: : \int_{a}^{b} f(x)\, dx Ο όρος "ολοκλήρωμα" μπορεί επίσης να αναφέρεται στην έννοια της αντιπαραγώγου ή παράγουσας συνάρτησης, η οποία είναι μια συνάρτηση F'' της οποίας η παράγωγος είναι η αρχική ''f. Σ' αυτή την περίπτωση λέγεται και αόριστο ολοκλήρωμα, ενώ τα ολοκληρώματα που αναφέρονται σε αυτό το άρθρο λέγονται ορισμένα ολοκληρώματα. Τα αόριστα ολοκληρώματα δεν αναφέρονται σε κάποιο συγκεκριμένο υποσύνολο του πεδίου ορισμού, άρα δεν προσδιορίζουμε που ολοκληρώνουμε, ενώ κατά τα άλλα ο συμβολισμός παραμένει ο ίδιος. Ο λόγος για αυτό είναι οι σχέσεις: : \int_{b}^{x} f'(x)\, dx=f(x)+c : (\int_{b}^{x} f(x)\, dx)'=f(x) όπου c οποιαδήποτε πραγματική σταθερά Με άλλα λόγια το ολοκλήρωμα της παραγώγου ισούται (με μία διαφορά) με την αρχική συνάρτηση. Άρα για να βρούμε την αντιπαράγωγο μιας συνάρτησης, αρκεί να υπολογίσουμε το ολοκλήρωμά της. Μερικοί συγγραφείς θεωρούν διαφορετική την έννοια της αντιπαραγώγου από το αόριστο ολοκλήρωμα. Η διαφορά είναι ότι αντιπαράγωγος είναι κάθε συνάρτηση της οποίας η παράγωγος δίνει την f'', ενώ το αόριστο ολοκλήρωμα της ''f είναι μια οικογένεια συναρτήσεων που διαφέρουν μεταξύ τους κατά μια σταθερά, κάθε μια από τις οποίες είναι αντιπαράγωγος της f''. Ιστορική αναδρομή Οι αρχές της ολοκλήρωσης διατυπώθηκαν από τον Ισαάκ Νεύτωνα και τον Γκότφριντ Βίλχελμ Λάιμπνιτς στο τέλος του 17ου αιώνα. Μέσα από το θεμελιώδες θεώρημα του απειροστικού λογισμού, που ανέπτυξαν ανεξάρτητα, η ολοκλήρωση συνδέεται με την παραγώγιση και το ορισμένο ολοκλήρωμα μιας συνάρτησης μπορεί εύκολα να υπολογιστεί μόλις γίνει γνωστή η αντιπαράγωγος. Τα ολοκληρώματα και οι παράγωγοι έγιναν τα βασικά εργαλεία του απειροστικού λογισμού, με πολυάριθμες εφαρμογές στην επιστήμη και τη μηχανική. Ένας αυστηρός μαθηματικός ορισμός του ολοκληρώματος δόθηκε από τον Bernard Riemann . Βασίζεται σε ένα όριο που προσεγγίζει την επιφάνεια μιας καμπυλόγραμμης περιοχής με το να σπάει την περιοχή σε κάθετες λωρίδες. Τον 19ο αιώνα άρχισαν να εμφανίζονται πιο εξελιγμένες έννοιες του ολοκληρώματος, όπου ο τύπος της συνάρτησης όπως και το πεδίο ορισμού της ολοκλήρωσης έχουν γενικευθεί. Το Επικαμπύλιο Ολοκλήρωμα ορίζεται για συναρτήσεις δύο ή τριών μεταβλητών, και το διάστημα της ολοκλήρωσης [''a,b''] αντικαθίστανται από μια καμπύλη μεταξύ δυο σημείων του επιπέδου ή του χώρου. Στο Επιφανειακό Ολοκλήρωμα, η καμπύλη αυτή αντικαθίσταται από μια επιφάνεια στον τρισδιάστατο χώρο. Τα ολοκληρώματα διαφορικής μορφής παίζουν θεμελιώδη ρόλο στη σύγχρονη Διαφορική Γεωμετρία. Αυτές οι γενικεύσεις του ολοκληρώματος αρχικά εξελίχθηκαν από τις ανάγκες της Φυσικής, και παίζουν σημαντικό ρόλο στη διατύπωση πολλών φυσικών νόμων, κυρίως αυτών της Ηλεκτροδυναμικής. Σύγχρονες έννοιες της ολοκλήρωσης βασίζονται στην αφηρημένη μαθηματική θεωρία γνωστή ως ολοκλήρωση Λεμπέγκ, που αναπτύχθηκε από τον Ανρί Λεμπέγκ. Θεμελιώδες θεώρημα του Απειροστικού λογισμού Το θεμελιώδες θεώρημα του απειροστικού λογισμού δηλώνει ότι η ολοκλήρωση και η παραγώγιση είναι αντίστροφες πράξεις. Έστω f μια πραγματική Συνεχής Συνάρτηση που ορίζεται σε κλειστό διάστημα, f\colona,b\rightarrow\mathbb R . Η συνάρτηση F\colona,b\rightarrow\mathbb R με : F(x) = \int_a^x f(t)\, dt. είναι συνεχής και ισχύει : F^{\prime}(x)=f(x) για κάθε x \in a,b Η F ονομάζεται αρχική ή αντιπαράγωγος της f. Έστω f μια πραγματική συνεχής συνάρτηση που ορίζεται σε κλειστό διάστημα, f\colona,b\rightarrow\mathbb R και F η αρχική της f. Τότε ισχύει : \int_a^b f(t)\, dt = F(b) - F(a). Ολοκληρώματα Darboux και Riemann Σε ένα κλειστό διάστημα a,b ορίζουμε μια διαμέριση a = x_0 < x_1< \ldots < x_n = b . Προσεγγίζουμε το εμβαδό που περικλείεται από το γράφημα της f και τον άξονα x με αθροίσματα εμβαδών ορθογωνίων : \sum_{k=1}^{n} f(t_k) (x_k-x_{k-1}) ,\quad t_k \in x_k. Τα αθροίσματα αυτά ονομάζονται 'αθροίσματα Riemann'. Στην ειδική περίπτωση που θεωρούμε τα μέγιστα δυνατά εμβαδά ορθογωνίων : t_k \in \lbrace t| f(t) = sup_{x_k \leq x \leq x_{k + 1}} f(x) \rbrace το αθροίσμα ονομάζενται 'άνω αθροίσμα Darboux'. Στην περίπτωση που θεωρούμε τα ελάχιστα δυνατά εμβαδά ορθογωνίων : t_k \in \lbrace t| f(t) = inf_{x_k \leq x \leq x_{k + 1}} f(x) \rbrace το αθροίσματα ονομάζεται 'κάτω αθροίσμα Darboux'. Θεωρούμε εκλεπτύνσεις της αρχικής διαμέρισης, δηλαδή λεπτότερες διαμερίσεις. Μια συνάρτηση είναι 'ολοκληρώσιμη κατά Riemann', αν τα αθροίσματα Ρίμαν συγκλίνουν καθώς ο αριθμός διαστημάτων διαμέρισης τείνει στο άπειρο. Μια συνάρτηση είναι 'ολοκληρώσιμη κατά Darboux', αν τα άνω και κάτω αθροίσματα Darboux συγκλίνουν στην ίδια τιμή. Τα ολοκληρώματα Darboux και Ρίμαν είναι ισοδύναμα. Ολοκλήρωμα Lebesgue Το ολοkλήρωμα Lebesgue βασίζεται στην θεωρία Μέτρου. Χρησημοποιεί το μέτρο Lebesgue, που γενικεύει την έννοια του μήκους. Αρχικά ολοκληρώνουμε μια απλή συνάρτηση f, δηλαδή μια συνάρτηση με πεπερασμένο πλήθος τιμών, έστω a_i,\, i=1, ..., n . Θεωρούμε τα υποσύνολα του πεδίου ορισμού \,A_i=\lbrace x | f(x) = a_i \rbrace . Το μέτρο μ( A_i ) αυτών των συνόλων αντιστοιχεί στο μήκος τους. Τότε το ολοκλήρωμα Λεμπέγκ ορίζεται ως : \int f \, d\mu =\sum_{i=1}^{n} a_i \, \mu(A_i). Για να βρούμε το ολοκλήρωμα μιας συνεχούς συνάρτησης την προσεγγίζουμε με απλές συναρτήσεις. Το ολοκλήρωμα Lebesgue αποτελεί γενίκευση του ολοκληρώματος Riemann. Μια συνάρτηση ολοκληρώσιμη κατά Riemann είναι ολοκληρώσιμη κατά Lebesgue και τα δυο ολοκληρώματα έχουν την ίδια τιμή. Αντιστρόφως μια συνάρτηση ολοκληρώσιμη κατά Lebesgue δεν είναι απαραίτητα ολοκληρώσιμη κατά Riemann. Είδη και πολλαπλότητα ολοκληρωμάτων Ένα ολοκλήρωμα εκτός από απλό μπορεί να είναι ''διπλό ή τριπλό και γενικά πολλαπλό. Η πολλαπλότητα ενός ολοκληρώματος δηλώνει τον αριθμό των μεταβλητών ως προς τις οποίες γίνεται η ολοκλήρωση, δηλαδή τα ορίσματα της συνάρτησης που ολοκληρώνεται. Τα είδη των ολοκληρωμάτων δηλώνουν αντίστοιχα τη φύση του αποτελέσματος του ολοκληρώματος. *Το ολοκλήρωμα 1ου είδους αντιστοιχεί γεωμετρικά σε γραμμή, *Το ολοκλήρωμα του 2ου είδους σε επιφάνεια, * το ολοκλήρωμα του 3ου είδους σε όγκο και ούτω κάθ' εξής. Ανοικτά Ολοκληρώματα Ανοικτό Τετραπλό Ολοκλήρωμα : {\color{red} \iiiint dV} \boldsymbol {\cdot} Ανοικτό Τριπλό Ολοκλήρωμα : {\color{red} \iiint dV} \boldsymbol {\cdot} Ανοικτό Διπλό Ολοκλήρωμα : {\color{red} \iint d \vec S} \boldsymbol {\cdot} Ανοικτό Απλό Ολοκλήρωμα : {\color{red} \int d\vec r} \boldsymbol {\cdot} Κλειστά Ολοκληρώματα Κλειστό Τριπλό Ολοκλήρωμα : {\color{red} \iiint\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\;\!\!\;\!\!\!\!\;\subset \supset dV} \cdot Κλειστό Διπλό Ολοκλήρωμα : {\color{red} \iint\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\!\;\!\!\;\subset\!\!\supset d \vec S} \ast Κλειστό Απλό Ολοκλήρωμα : {\color{red} \oint d\vec r} \wedge Ταξινομία * Ολοκληρώσιμη Συνάρτηση * Παραγωγίσιμη Συνάρτηση * Τετραγωνικά Ολοκληρώσιμη Συνάρτηση Τύποι Ολοκληρωμάτων *Απλό Ολοκλήρωμα. *Διπλό Ολοκλήρωμα. *Τριπλό Ολοκλήρωμα. ---- *Επικαμπύλιο Ολοκλήρωμα. *Επιφανειακό Ολοκλήρωμα. *Ογκικό Ολοκλήρωμα. ---- *Αόριστο Ολοκλήρωμα. *Ορισμένο Ολοκλήρωμα. *Γενικευμένο Ολοκλήρωμα. *Καταχρηστικό Ολοκλήρωμα. Ειδικά Ολοκληρώματα *ολοκλήρωμα Lebesgue *ολοκλήρωμα Riemann, * Ολοκλήρωμα Lebesgue-Stieltjes (καλείται επίσης Lebesgue-Radon integral. * Ολοκλήρωμα Riemann-Stieltjes integral, μία επέκταση του Riemann integral. ---- * Ολοκλήρωμα Daniell. * Ολοκλήρωμα Darboux , μία παραλλαγή του Riemann integral. * Ολοκλήρωμα Denjoy (επίσης γνωστό ως Henstock-Kurzweil integral), μία επέκταση των Riemann and Lebesgue integrals. * Ολοκλήρωμα Haar. * Ολοκλήρωμα Henstock-Kurzweil-Stieltjes (καλείται επίσης HK-Stieltjes integral). * Ολοκλήρωμα Perron, είναι ισοδύναμο με το restricted Denjoy integral. * Ολοκλήρωμα Ατραπού (Ατραπηνό Ολοκλήρωμα) ( Ολοκλήρωμα Μονοπατιού) (path integral) Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Διαφόριση * παράγωγος * Ολοκληρώματα Βιβλιογραφία * Keisler, H. Jerome., Elementary Calculus: An Approach Using Infinitesimals, University of Wisconsin * Stroyan, K.D., A Brief Introduction to Infinitesimal Calculus, University of Iowa * Mauch, Sean, [http://www.its.caltech.edu/~sean/book/unabridged.html Sean's Applied Math Book], CIT, an online textbook that includes a complete introduction to calculus * Crowell, Benjamin, [http://www.lightandmatter.com/calc/ Calculus], Fullerton College, an online textbook * Garrett, Paul, Notes on First-Year Calculus * Hussain, Faraz, Understanding Calculus, an online textbook * Wikibook of Calculus Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * Riemann Sums - Function Integration (a Java simulation) at cut-the-knot * Function, Derivative and Integral (a Java simulation) at cut-the-knot * The Integrator by Wolfram Research * Function Calculator from WIMS * P.S. Wang, Evaluation of Definite Integrals by Symbolic Manipulation (1972) - a cookbook of definite integral techniques *